


Memories

by ChelseaEllie



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 05:29:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19350457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelseaEllie/pseuds/ChelseaEllie
Summary: Winn is trapped by aliens who demand his memoriesso he tells stories of his adventures with Mon-El and KaraWill include other characters as each story will be stand alone.





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by and created for my Tumblr friends who give me great ideas, and I hope don’t hate me for this.  
> Sorry for my radio silence with other fics, I had software problems. Which impacted my mood and motivation. 
> 
>  
> 
> I know this isn’t great but I’m proud that I got to write something, I hope you enjoy it, please leave feedback.

_Memories_

 

The complete lack of sound from anything was the last thing he noticed. First, he was aware of the dampness that surrounded him. Then flicking light in the corner. That was followed by the jolting nature of the floor. He had not been aware of the lack of noise yet.

He forced his eyes to open and adjust to the semi darkness. The floor was damp but not wet as he pushed himself onto his feet. Looking around he started sizing up the small room. It was then he realised that he was in some type of cheap hotel room. The signs were all around; a tatty old bed, bedding from before he was born, 1970’s brown and orange décor.

His eyes were still adjusting to lighting, as he tried to take it in.

Yet his body betrayed him, it felt like lead, every limb longed for the floor. Reaching the nearest surface, he fell heavily onto the bed. Grateful to be out of the damp. Grateful to rest his aching bones.

The floor juddered again. As though on a train. He questioned his sanity and grasp on reality. His rational logical brain argued hotel rooms like this are not on trains. Yet he didn’t remember going to a hotel. Let alone a train.

Breathing heavily, his chest was so tight as though he was wearing a corset. He counted slowly trying to get to a normal breathing pattern. His focus was distracted by the flickering TV. Static danced on the screen as an attractive young couple were frozen clearly mid-conversation as the picture flickered. As though paused and trying to start. Then suddenly;

“Ah you are awake Winn” the mid 20s conventionally CW attractive guy on the screen spoke. It made Winn jump. He hadn’t pressed anything to activate the TV. The sound triggered more awareness as he hadn’t realised the deafening silence until it was broken.

Winn didn’t say anything. He just studied the screen as much as he could with his foggy brain.

“We have been waiting for you for a long time” the female joined in. “You are not an easy man to capture” she turned to her colleague and smiled overly sugary, verging in sinister. They tilted their heads in union.  

“I know you,” Winn replied in frustration not expecting a response.  His brain wasn’t following his instructions to try to connect the facts.                                                                                                                          

“I’m sure you don’t, I can take on any form that suits me” she smirked in a faux flirting nature.

“You are the reason I’m here, I came to rescue you, but Mon-El said not too as the vortex was too unstable” Winn fought his brain fog. Remembering a failed rescue mission to try to save a trapped ship and a desperate pilot.

“My knight in shining armour,” she cackled, “You should have listened to him!”

“Why have you wanted me for a long time, and where am I?” he demanded. Panic was rising in his stomach, but he controlled it. Showed none to the outside world.

“You are unusual, out of time but important in both. So rare and so powerful, everything we need” the guy started to explain. Yet again they did they creepy simultaneous head tilt.

“Am I dead?” Winn tried to stay as calm as he could. Maybe wise to rule out the most obvious question.

“No, you are too important to us for that” the female laughed and the image vanished from the screen.  Rather than static and snow it became black.

Darkness flooded the room, as a frustrated Winn laid down on the bed. Cursing the heavy feeling in his limbs and eyes. Trying to fight against the urge to sleep. Wanting to plan how he could escape but realising that he probably couldn’t win this battle. Sleep was too strong, too dominate, he gave in.

 

* * *

 

Light flooded the room. The brightness hurt Winn’s eyes a little. But he was relieved to realise the dull pain from his limbs was less so. The fog had gone from his brain.

The room looked bigger and less shabby in the warm light; the 1970s decor was no more he wasn’t sure if it ever had been. Maybe the panic had controlled him. The dampness was dry, and no stale damp scent lingered in the air. Still there were very few sounds, and the constant movement remained from the night before.

He stretched and enjoyed the tension in his limbs. It was reassuring. He felt alive and would start planning his escape as soon as he got the lay of the land.

Sitting up he realised he wasn’t alone. An alternative looking woman sat at the desk. Clearly drawing on some paper, her black hair was tinged with pink and blue and purple, she wore a black lace dress. Barbed wire jewellery decorated her limbs.

 “Hello?” he queried, trying to not jump to assumptions about her, yet naturally suspicious about any one he came into contact with.

“Finally, I was getting bored” she moaned, looking distracted. She carried on shading her paper before turning to him. “So why are you here?”

“No idea, I don’t know where this is” He replied trying to sound more together than he was. It was his default he did it so well.

“Well what are you important for. They are only interested in significant people”

“Nothing, I’m nothing special,” Which he knew was a lie, the son of the Toy Maker, he went to the future as he was one of the people who could save the future. It’s a pity his worth was often noticed more when he was elsewhere, he thought.

She stood, and moved towards him, crawling on the bed and sniffing at him slightly, “I don’t believe that. You are special! That’s why they want you. You are spilt between time, but haven’t settled in either.”

“Who are they?” he pressed.

“Time vampires, well that’s what my people call them. They are a plague, steal people drain their potential, feast on their past. That’s how they get their power”

“What do you mean?”

“Your life’s story is their energy.  Memories, dreams, they used to just feed on the old. Take them moments before death. The problem was their population grew to big, now they take others.”

“How does that work?”

“Memories are the most powerful, ones with strong emotions are ones they crave more. So the elderly would agree to hand these over. As once memories are parted with they are gone forever. Potential, hopes and dreams are less important, feeds them but more a snack. These are desperate, or else they wouldn’t have targeted you.”

“They want to steal my memories?” he asked trying to piece it all together.

“Not so much steal, stolen are jaded, and broken, less potent. If willingly handed over they are much sweeter and last them for longer”

“Interesting” Winn smiled, and started to think.

“So, what’s your name? I’m Kirin” she lay down next to him.

“Winn, pleased to meet you” he smiled.

* * *

 

The TV flickered again and the couple appeared. Winn looked up at them and shrugged. He wanted to work out the problem quicker so he could escape.

“Greetings Kirin and Winn, I trust you have had time to adjust” The male started.

“Yes and I know your game, you need us to cooperate or else you don’t get much from us, so we each give you 7 stories and then you let us go.” Winn stated simply, to speed up the process.

“We will need to discuss” they both said, tilting their heads.

“Take it or leave it” Winn demanded, turning his attention from them as the TV flicker off

Kirin just smiled at him clearly impressed.

* * *

 

They had made Winn wait for a day, but that didn’t phase him, he just smiled and chatted with Kirin, checking out the location and what she knew.  The outside was always changing, and sometimes glitched slightly so he established he it was computer generated. The door was locked, but food appeared every 3 hours as well as a stocked fridge. So, some type of prison ship, he assumed. The Legion would be looking for him tracking his ring, so he wasted time dragging everything out.

The Tv turned on and the couple appeared again.

“We accept your proposal” they said in unison. “Prepare to start your bargain in 2 human hours, we demand a memory of surprise and shame.”

The TV turned off and Winn looked at Kirin, she shrugged and smiled, “You bought us time at least.”

* * *

 

Winn was sat in a very white room, on a chair in the centre. They had some type of transporter technology which was how he had been moved. The lights made it hard to see if anyone was in the room with him or not. For the sterile nature the room was pretty relaxing, and the chair was comfortable.

“So, tell us your story human” a computerised voice demanded.

Winn lent back and got as comfortable as he could in that chair. His stomach churned a little at the thought of losing a memory forever. Yet he started anyway. Putting on a fake smile and pretending to be at ease.

“That summer was the best” he smiled as he remembered the lights in the room changed to a warm pink as he remembered. “Kara and Mon-El had just started dating they were in that awkward phase when you are starting to learn about this other person who suddenly is a massive part of your life, and starting to find ways to work with their very different personalities. Which only made any trip that much more unpredictable. He was ever so charming would make friends with a smile, she was more tightly wound, preferred to not trust that easily, even if she did give the benefit of the doubt.

I was waiting in the Alien Dive Bar where Mon-El worked waiting for him to finish his shift, and enjoying a plate of pierogi. Have you tried any, they are the best, but you need proper Polish pierogi or its not right. Don’t talk to me about the frozen ones you can get in supermarkets, they are offensive.

That’s when Ninjagoat turned up, I’m guessing that’s not his real name, but it seemed to be what everyone called him. He could be a Dave, or a Steve or a Derek. I never thought to ask.

He was yet another one of the random people that Mon-El befriended, and there were many. Most whose names I forgot. Every night out was a surprise as to which stray, he had adopted.

Still it was Ninja’s birthday, and he was down on his luck. Typical Mon-El fashion he decided that we were going to celebrate with him. Daxamites can really party. It should be compulsory to have a Daxamite at all parties. Well I digress.

Back to the story of how I spent one of the strangest nights of my life. Just so you know you don’t need to get a divorce from a tree if you marry it as they legally can’t consent. I know that now. Some how I wish I didn’t need to have known that.

It started off innocently enough, he had always wanted to do a panic room. So, we met up with Kara, and the two aliens promised to not use their skills to cheat, no matter how many times Kara wanted to X-ray vision the clues. She is a sore loser if she doesn’t get her way. *chuckle*

After which we went to a cupcake baking class. I think more of the cake and cake mix ended up in Kara. And as was normal for him, Mon-El under estimated his strength and a lot went around the other bakers. *chuckle* Oh the teacher was so cross when a large lump of icing landed on her head. Ninja seemed to just accept the chaos. I am used to it. The bickering and cooing less so. First Kara was so cross with Mon-El telling him off, scolding him like a small child. Then she was slowly pulling the cake mixture from his hair, and giggling at him between kisses. It then became rather cringey. Public affection can be too much.

So, you would assume that we would no longer be welcome, but the teacher was so charmed by Mon-El that she said we were welcome any time.  But next time he was to use the electric mixer.

That was the last thing I really remember.  A word to the wise, if you ever go drinking with a Daxamite and Kryptonian don’t match them for drink for drink. Not even one for every 10 they have. They can drink a lot and no impact, and I can’t, nor it appears can Ninja.

Well we ended at a masquerade ball, I had no idea how or where our costumes came from. It was themed like Labyrinth the old film with David Bowie, Kara was dressed in a beautiful blue ballgown. Mon-El in very tight black trousers and a white shirt, I think he was the goblin king. For some reason I wore a full suit of armour, Ninja had the right idea he wore a pretty ball gown. Now I think about it I’m suspecting Mon-El was asked to pick costumes, as he hadn’t been on Earth long and often made odd choices. But it could just as easily be the amount we had to drink. Everything is so hazy.

I have flashes of the night. Not really clear memories, pictures of watching comedy shows.

Kara and Mon-El sharing a slow dance under a glitter ball.

Ninja and me sharing a slow dance, then dancing with a lot of different very colourful characters including a drag queen.

Some life drawing.

Being drawn.

Things are very blurry but I woke up in a white wedding dress made from toilet paper, over my armour, veil and a pretty flowery ribbon around my wrist tying me to a tree.

Not just any a tree a majestic 400-year-old oak tree. I was surrounded by many similarly attired people and trees.

I think I’m part of the Guinness book of records for most people to marry trees at the same time.

Needless to say, Ninja and I never spoke of that again. And I make sure I never go near that wood any more. Not even too see my tree.

Kara and Mon-El never knew of it as they had gone home much earlier, I was informed.”

Winn finished feeling confused as the last parts of that memory left his mind, there was a slight relief as well, being married to a tree was a story he never had shared with anyone else. Yet he couldn’t dwell on it as the memory faded and he was returned to the room, where he feeling groggy fell on to the bed next to Kirin.

**To be continued**

 

* * *

 

 

The event I was referring too <http://www.goblin-king.co.uk/events.html>


End file.
